


小孩子

by trick_capsule



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Summary: 关于eghy年龄欺诈的事
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	小孩子

显年轻的人总是被人当作小孩。大把的女性都巴不得自己在别人眼里永远是少女模样，然而真正的小孩子却不然。当小孩儿，被关心、被宠爱，同样也被管束、被轻视。世界上有一群人，时间总是忘记在他们身上留下痕迹，其他人因此对他们缺乏信任。于是这些人只好安安迫使自己成熟一点，再成熟一点，但是事实是否如表象那样仍然存疑。  
跨过成年界线已经好多年的二宫和也还是长着高中生的脸，却打扮得老成得不协调——并非严丝合缝的定制西装的成熟风，而是正经八百的老头衫、塑料凉拖，说起话来自带老气横秋加成，活像被爷爷奶奶带大的小朋友。  
被当成小朋友的烦恼是成年后感受到的，功成名就后他才后知后觉，意识到这张脸带来的好处，只不过为时已晚。认识的人都摸清了他牙尖嘴利、斤斤计较、一点不吃亏的脾性，轻易不上他的当，跟他正儿八经来往时都打着十二分的精神。二宫偷偷练的扮嫩装可怜的功夫只有拿去骗真正的小朋友。  
然而万事都有例外。例外本人从刚工作就和他同住一个屋檐下，眼见着他从中二病还没完全毕业的时候一步步成长成立派的大人，但对他的态度依旧和从前一样。不因为他变厉害了高看他一眼，也不怎么买他卖乖讨巧的帐，十年如一日和他因为各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵吵闹闹。  
有幸见到过二宫和相叶雅纪小学生吵架现场表演的人无不产生超现实的抽离感。明明行为和童颜匹配得不得了，但就是哪哪都很违和。就像人人都知道猫捉老鼠，但亲眼看见自己家的喵酱在厨房谋杀一只耗子还是不一样的。熟识这两个人的朋友对此讳莫如深，于是有了相叶雅纪自带让周围的人心理年龄下降的debuff的不靠谱传闻。  
但别人不知道的是，变回小朋友不是因为相叶的debuff，而是二宫的自带属性，触发条件是跟相叶雅纪待在一起。大概世界上再没有第二个人知道，只有他们两人时，二宫和也时怎样一个幼稚鬼、黏人精。  
踩着九月的尾巴，二宫的部门悠哉地完成了季度报告。带头反抗日本腐朽职场文化的二宫部长不客气地否决了聚餐的提议，收拾东西直奔家里，又引起了一众人猜测二宫部长是不是偷偷结婚了的讨论。  
二宫不知道这些，又或者他知道——反正他不在乎。半个月以来他就没有赶上过一口家里的热饭，下午报告会上他或许看上去很有余，其实到最后一刻之前他胸口一直提着一口气没放下去。幸运的是，二宫大人今天也是一如既往有惊无险地通过了考验。他现在唯一想做的就是沐浴在家里那只大兔子的天然光波之中，安详地当一个废人。  
“我回来了！”二宫站在门口，包一扔，鞋子一蹬，一屁股坐在玄关。往天没等他出声，相叶就负责把这一滩软体动物拖进屋子里了，今天难得他有心情打报告，结果等了半天都没看见相叶的影子。只看到那个人比自己大一码的鞋整整齐齐地摆在台阶上。  
二宫嘴一撇。他要闹情绪了。  
“我回来了！”他拔高声音冲屋子里喊。不一会儿里面的人就趿着和他同款不同色的拖鞋急急忙忙地出来了。  
“小和回来啦？今天好早。季末总结会怎么样？”相叶穿着舒适的套头衫，前发软蓬蓬地搭在额前，好脾气地伸手从两胁下托起二宫，顺势把他拉进一个结实的拥抱。  
二宫闭上眼，明目张胆地在恋人颈窝深吸一口气，把熟悉且令人安心的气味因子纳入肺泡。“累死了！竹内那小子太不靠谱了，入社三年了还能把小数点标错。我要开除他。”  
“别呀，”相叶习惯了他嘴上没个把门的，顺着他胡扯，“好不容易找到个好欺负的，开了还得另找别人，多划不来啊。”  
二宫眼皮都懒得抬一下，任由相叶把他放到沙发上。“你说的有道理。唉，生活处处有悖论。”  
沙发当时是两个人一起决定换的，靠枕是相叶为了二宫腰疼的毛病买的，抵在身后刚好妥帖，跟买它回来的人一样。  
在沙发上躺了一会儿，精神恢复了一点。二宫转了转眼皮下面干涩的眼珠，终于察觉哪里不对。  
“相叶氏，你今天没上班吗？”  
相叶的声音从卧室传来：“嗯，明天临时要出差去宫城。Boss放我下午回来收拾行李。你还记得我上次说的那个案子吗？工程方要我们也一起去验收，不过说实话我本来也不太放心，主要是那个墙面……”  
二宫准确地从相叶的絮叨中捕获了关键词“明天”“出差”。不得了，出大问题。他辛辛苦苦为了这个家奋斗了大半个月，好不容易能度过一个悠闲的休息日，相叶雅纪居然要丢下他一个人独守空屋。反了天了。  
“非要你去吗？”二宫不像听上去那么酸溜溜的，但是失败了。  
接收到信号，相叶又折了出来，蹲在沙发前仰头揉他的脸。只不过最近饮食作息不规律，幼犬似的脸颊肉都消了下去。  
“不想我去啊？”相叶搓着他的脸，笑得有点恶劣，二宫用脚趾头都知道他存的什么心思。  
“随便你啊，”他偏不顺他的意，“你的工作嘛。我完全没问题哦。”  
“诶——”相叶拖长声音，一脸玩味地发出了一个语气词，“可是小和看起来完全不是‘完全没问题’的表情呢。”  
没等二宫的小尖嗓发作，多年相处的经验让相叶做出了正确的选择，嘴唇凑上去把没出口的抱怨都堵回喉咙。  
“抱歉呐，小和，”亲完了，相叶就着额头相抵的姿势直直地望进二宫的眼睛，“我也是突然接到通知。顺利的话星期天一早就能回来。等我，好吗？”  
二宫在那双比夜还要黑的眼睛的注视下极不情愿地点点头。没办法呀。他们说好要一起存钱买房子，不让相叶出门工作挣钱就只能自己出大头了。不划算，比开除竹内还不划算。说到这，在公司里竹内还会“部长”前、“部长”后围着他团团转个没完，家里这位倒好，来之不易的独处时间居然跑去出差。  
“晚饭呢？”二宫老大不开心，但没忘了给相叶一个台阶。  
结果，“居然都这个点了！我收拾东西一下就忘了时间。对不起对不起，你再休息会儿，等我弄好我们出去吃好不好？就去松润上次推荐那家？”

这个提案最后自然是被憋了很久的小尖嗓否决了。又是道歉，又是说好话，哄了半天，才勉强以暂时废除速冻汉堡排禁令的条件达成和解。作为理亏一方的相叶任劳任怨地进厨房料理起冰箱里现有的食材。  
秋初的气温还没开始下降，挤电车挤出一身臭汗，磨蹭到现在，二宫终于忍不住拿了换洗衣服去冲凉。相叶还在等肉排在微波炉里解冻的时候就听到卫生间隐隐有“哗哗”流水声。  
八点过了几分钟，这一顿饭才做好。相叶一边把饭菜端出来，一边叫二宫来吃饭，却没得到回应。四处张望了一番，起居室连一个二宫的影子都没有。二宫和相叶不一样，不会在浴缸里泡着就不想出来，况且浴室也没有动静。  
相叶一头雾水，解下围裙到房间去找人。然后他就在卧室里找到了一个身上仿佛还氤氲着水汽的、蹲坐在行李箱里的衣物中间的二宫。相叶喉头一紧。  
“那个……小和啊，饭做好了，你要不要去吃啊？”相叶觉得嗓子干得吓人。  
二宫抬起眼睛，面无表情地朝他伸出两只胳膊。那件T恤穿得太久了，松垮垮的袖管隐约透出里面的皮肤。  
“怎、怎么了？”相叶吓得打了个磕巴。  
“过来，”二宫脸上还是没有什么表情，“抱。”  
相叶赶紧三步并作两步上前把人揽到怀里。尖尖的下巴硌得他肩膀生疼，心里也生出疼。二宫不安分地扭了扭身子，过了一会儿停在一个他觉得舒服的姿势，脸埋在恋人的颈间，刚修剪没多久的发梢有和自己一样的洗发水味道，还多了一点油烟气。  
“不想你走。”二宫闷闷地说。  
“嗯，我知道。”相叶像安抚小孩一样轻柔地拍着他的背部。  
“要是你能把我装在箱子里一起走就好了。”二宫刚才一个人越想越委屈，选择有人心疼他了，于是积攒的不安和焦虑全都化作任性话倾吐出来。  
“我也想啊。要是小和变得像扭蛋那么大，我就可以到哪里都带着你了。”  
看吧，这就是为什么他被相叶套得牢牢的。就算是他这么不讲道理，他也一味顺着他，而且每到这时就特别会说话。他就忍不住得寸进尺，肆意挥霍相叶的纵容。一边害怕着相叶会不会觉得他烦了，一边又一而再、再而三地挑战对方的耐心。只是至今也没能成功。  
“好啦，去吃饭吧？是汉堡排哦，没给你淋辣酱了。”相叶好声好气地哄人，手上使劲想把二宫架起来。  
“不要。”二宫极其不配合，挣扎着一个劲往相叶怀里缩。  
“小和，我保证明天晚上就赶回来，好吗？对不起，这次实在是非我去不可。你下次调休是什么时候？我跟你调到一起……”  
相叶还在不停说着，全然不知道自己所说的和对方心里的想法风牛马不相及。  
“不要汉堡排。”二宫从相叶怀里抬起头，一脸不高兴。  
“诶？”相叶脸上出现了短暂的迷茫。  
二宫不露声色地一只手滑进相叶的T恤，直勾勾盯着近在咫尺的还带着困惑的眼睛。他舔了舔嘴唇，“想要雅君。”  
“诶！？”  
不等相叶反应过来，二宫伸手就往他肩膀上推了一把，刚要站起来，双腿因为蹲得太久一麻，顺势把两个人都结结实实地摔在了地上。  
两人身上都没什么肉，这一下也就摔得格外疼。“碰”一声巨响之后，倒吸凉气的声音就一前一后响起。  
“喂！”相叶竖起眉毛，作势凶二宫。  
二宫立马摆出一副委屈巴巴、楚楚可怜的样子，从相叶身上爬起来。  
即使知道是故意的，但是相叶就是见不得他可怜兮兮的表情，起身就把人一把搂进怀里。手上已经顺着二宫剥彼此的衣服，嘴上还是不甘地数落着。“汉堡排是你自己说要吃的，说去店里吃又不肯，做好了你又不吃，你今年到底几岁啊二宫桑？”  
“啊，那蝉联模范彼氏先生这是打算欺负小朋友？”二宫顶着一头被搞乱的头发，倒在床上气息有点不稳，笑嘻嘻地和相叶斗嘴。  
相叶身体力行，用实际行动打住了二宫的聒噪，仗着体力的优势把人压在身下一直亲到喘不过气。凑过去的时候好像气势汹汹的，最后触碰到对方的前一厘米还是温柔地收了力气，没让牙齿磕到。亲吻也是，带着无可奈何的冲动和无限缱绻，绵密得叫人牙根发酸，腰也跟着软了下来。  
二宫才冲过凉，身上的水珠都揩干净了，但是皮肤上还残留着水汽，摸着潮乎乎的，有种类似植绒面料的质感，柔软而带有轻微的阻尼，触感美妙得一碰就停不下手。二宫艰难地挣脱开托在自己肩胛之间的大手和专注于啃他脖子的脑袋，一边打颤一边吐槽：“相叶雅纪你、你是变态吗？嘶……皮都快被你搓掉了。”  
相叶从二宫肩颈相连处抬起头，一脸无辜。“好久没做了，我忍不住嘛。说起来，上次不是你自己非要抓着我的手往你身上摸吗？”  
二宫别开脸不说话了。不得不承认，相叶弄得他很舒服，那只手张开五指就能覆盖他大半的后背，温热干燥，不自主地就想要更多的触碰。他哼哼着，拱起背又往相叶手上蹭了蹭，要他也照顾一番僵硬的后颈，换来落在脸颊两侧的轻吻。二宫怀疑相叶是不是背着他看了女同a片，学了这些纯情又肉麻的招数，简直让人难以承受。他隔着眼前结起的薄薄的水雾伸长脖子去找相叶的嘴唇，急迫地与之相贴，接着就被捉住舌尖反复吮吸交缠。  
“你……先起来一点。”二宫好不容易得空缓口气，抬抬腿示意相叶，让紧贴着的身体分开一点空隙，好伸手去抚慰两人都兴奋起来的器官。确如相叶所说，因为工作，他们有一段时间没有亲热过了，偶尔有需要也是一个人在卫生间迅速解决，这样黏腻的触摸轻易就让两人压抑不住发出声音。  
“唔……小和，你的手，好舒服。”相叶发出一声感叹，也伸出左手，包着二宫的一起动作。二宫的脸肉眼可见地红了一个度，却格外主动地索吻，不为别的，只是不想自己因为过于直白的话语发窘的样子被发现。他的舌尖在另一个人的齿列之间轻巧地游动，要将其缝到一块儿般，迟迟不肯越过那道关口，被撩拨的人这才失去耐心，把作乱的舌尖推回去，正经演示了一遍什么才是情事中的吻该有的样子。二宫的意思，相叶是明白的，无非是要他来主动。彼此认识的时间，如今算来也占去了人生大半，许多话对于他们而言没有说出口的必要，一个动作就能懂。就像当时在一起，也没有一个正式的告白，就自然而然发展成这样的关系了。又或是眼下看似在闹别扭，实际上他再清楚不过是那人害怕寂寞罢了。  
从床头柜摸到之前剩下的存货时，二宫已经十分配合地把四肢挂到他身上了。往常的话，相叶大概率是要抓住这样不常见的机会，趁机揶揄二宫居然如此主动，臊得那个人面红耳赤地冲他嚷嚷，虽然没什么威慑力就是了。不过今天他犹豫了一下，只是单手有些笨拙地挤出润滑，一边做准备，一边垂下头，像什么小动物互相安慰一样，用鼻尖拱了拱二宫的侧脸。  
身体对彼此都很熟悉了，而且刚洗了澡，扩张比想象中顺利。相叶疑心刚才在浴室，二宫自己做了什么，但当事人拒不承认，反倒是把环在他脖子上的双臂又收紧了些，靠在他耳边不知是无心还是故意，喘得煽情又极为惹人怜爱。  
“别闹。”相叶失笑，耸起肩膀顶了顶那人的脸，奈何二宫是铁了心装听不见，他也就叹了口气继续任劳任怨。没一会儿，把头埋在他怀里的鸵鸟不得不钻了出来，显然是被相叶找到了地方，忍不住扭着腰小小声哼哼唧唧地叫了出声。  
“……你倒是会享受。”相叶低声没有实质地埋怨了一句，不知道是说给谁听。手指在内壁四处按了几下，勾到刚才让二宫难耐的一点，稍微用了点力，引得二宫全身惊得一跳，随即软下腰来。  
二宫不服气地扒拉着相叶的肩膀，理直气壮地宣称：“我是在索取补偿。”相叶懒得理他，也许是忍得太久没耐心了，或者是压根没把他的话当回事，托着挂在自己腰间的双腿调整到更合适的位置，准备把自己送进底下的入口。没想到居然被生生打断。  
“等一下！”二宫身子发软，起身时不太顺利，但他使了点劲还是做到了，“不要套。”  
“喂，干什……不是，你刚才说什么？”  
“不想要套子。”二宫说着，声音里还凝结着化不开的绵软，倒像是在撒娇。  
“怎么突然……”本来急躁得要发作，然而面对这样的二宫，相叶还是生不了气，只能把人重新，拉进怀里，额头对额头、鼻尖抵鼻尖软下语气问。  
“反正就是不要嘛。”怀里的人却扭扭捏捏不老实，试图用亲吻蒙混过关。  
这种时候就是心里在打什么不可告人的小算盘，什么都别指望问出来了。  
“今天已经很累了吧？不怕生病？”嘴上这么说着，刚才手里还没来得及拆开的包装已经被扔到一旁了。这个小动作没逃过二宫的眼睛，于是他从鼻子里冒出软软的、小猪似的笑声，心满意足地又被相叶压进床褥中。  
被进入的时候二宫终究还是为自己的挑衅付出了代价，相叶进来得又重又急，没有那薄薄一层橡胶得阻隔，皮肤和粘膜的摩擦感觉更加鲜明。不用看都知道，胯间肯定已经被撞得通红一片。他却从中感到奇异的满足，不光是生理层面上，心里到了这一刻才真正踏实下来，像得到了一个保证。于是他不再压抑着声音，把无端生出的脆弱和得偿所用的欢愉通过被夺走语言能力的嘴巴，化作直白的呻吟和喘息灌进爱人耳中。  
“嗯唔、哈……相叶桑，最喜欢了……”二宫扬起脖子，任由相叶在上面留下一串暖湿的痕迹，变调的声音比起喟叹更像是呜咽。  
相叶被他勾得浑身燥热，恨不得立刻就不管不顾把作乱的这个人干得没有力气再挑事。也不知道是好事还是坏事，在一起这么多年了，他还是会被二宫这些小伎俩惹得失控，明知道这个人就是在故意招惹是非，但总能让他把温和的一面都抛到九霄云外，脑子里都是血液冲撞鼓膜的嗡鸣，仅凭身体的感受驱使行动。  
所有人都说二宫的话你最多只能拣一半信，只有他知道那些言辞之下的坦诚才是真正让人难以承受的。他会失落、会难过、会把这些情绪打包成无理的要求，但是只要给他足够的耐心和安全感，他又会收起爪子，露出柔软的肚子对你示好。  
从一开始就没留情的冲撞一下接一下楔进身体，压根没打算给二宫喘息的机会，最初还是有点难受的，但没多久就被铺天盖地的快感淹没，阴茎压着最要命的一点，反反复复几乎带着恶意的力度碾过，在他脑海里炸开一朵又一朵烟花。偏偏相叶还留了一丝余裕，明知他耳朵最经不起都弄，还故意沿着他的耳廓细细舔舐，和身下截然不同的节奏，缓慢又暧昧，黏腻到近乎折磨。情潮泛上来，犹如蚁群一般，细密而带着汹涌的气势，要把人骨头都蚕食干净。眼前除了大大小小的光斑什么都看不清，耳朵里似乎也只听得见自己的心跳，意识摇摇欲坠，在五彩斑斓的深渊边缘，随时都可能掉落。  
——然后他稳稳跌进一个怀抱。  
意识归位后二宫才发觉自己脸上还挂着尚未干涸的泪痕。起先是他主动挑事，结果被自己惹来的祸端欺负得哭着讨饶。但是即便如此，下一次他仍然不会吸取教训，不放弃任何一个把相叶雅纪这样温柔体贴的人挑动得分寸尽失的机会，顽冥不灵，屡教不改。他在高潮之后轻飘飘的晕眩中，心安理得地享受着来自一身靡乱痕迹的始作俑者的抚慰，嘴角的弧度俨然是得逞的得意之色。

平复了一会儿，身体感官也渐渐复苏，首先感觉就是累，连手指头都不想动，然后就是后穴里面有什么在流动的触感。他用脚趾戳了戳相叶的小腿。  
“我要去洗澡。”  
“你去呀。”相叶装作听不懂他的暗示。他现在是后知后觉明白了二宫的意图，心里哭笑不得但多少不甘心又被耍了，装模作样故意赌气。  
“雅君抱我嘛，一起洗。”二宫嬉皮笑脸地黏过去，熟练地扮出无辜狗狗眼，“刚才雅君好凶，我腿都软了，站不起来。”  
相叶再次惊叹于二宫脸皮之厚，无言以对瞠目结舌了半天，最终却笑开叹口气：“你啊……”  
在浴室清洗的时候两个人都没忍住，挤在浴缸里又来了一发，只得换一缸水重洗。吹完头发，整理好卫生间，已经快到十点半了。煎出来还冒着诱人热气的肉饼已经凉透，二宫自知这一大通折腾全是自己无理取闹，怀着负罪感把汉堡排放进微波炉叮热，一点不剩地解决掉了。  
洗盘子的时候相叶还在晾床单，阳台上一盏小灯映着他背影又暖又明亮。二宫在夜色中看着那个身影，心里陡生出无限的温情。大概只有那个人即便看穿了他的算盘，也会埋怨着却一刻也不迟疑地温柔配合他，从始至终从未改变。所以才会肆无忌惮地在他面前变得幼稚吧？又或许是他从来都这么孩子气，但只有在这个人身边时才放心展现出来。  
他出差的那天，帮他把当天的动画录下来吧。二宫想着，对着从外面回来的相叶露出微笑。


End file.
